The Angel and Demon
by InfernoMagnus
Summary: Lena Sol isn't like normal half bloods. She just so happens to be more powerful- and more god-like- than any of the campers thought. So when a rising Titian and a mysterious worshiper decide to take over humanity, it's up to her, Nico, and her best friend Milo to save Olympus. Set two years after The Mark of Athena, Nico/OC. Better than the description!
1. Chapter One

**A/N: So... another Nico/OC fanfic! Yay! I swear I love Nico, and I can't believe he doesn't have a kickass girlfriend yet, so I decided to make one. Hope you like it! R&R.**

I'm pretty freaking sure my mom hates me, and not in that _'OMG! She made me do _chores._ What the heck?!" _Nope. She left us after I was born, like she popped me out then decided that all her work was done. I hope she's having fun, my mom, whoring or whatever she does in her free time, leaving her crazy defective child to my dad. Not that I care.

_We don't even have any pictures of her,_ I thought wryly, unpacking my boxes into my new blue room for the eleventh time in my fifteen years. _Not one. _Not that I'd want to look at her face, the face of a traitor. Because I didn't care. I didn't.

Dad had insisted on moving to Chicago after my most recent… Incident. Incident meaning I almost got stabbed in the throat by a crazy lunch lady, right after my only friend had been murdered. Yeah. That's an incident.

"Lena," My dad said seriously, looking me in the eyes. "I know you hate moving, but…" I knew what he would say: Y_our safety is more important._ We had that talk _tons _of times.

"Don't worry," I would force a smile. "It'll be cool. I'll make friends. Get good grades." He would know I was lying, but he would just smile back and pat my head, happy I was at least I was making an effort to look positive.

So because of my _'_effort' I was now walking down unfamiliar high school hallways- actually, a reform school for crazies and stupids. Oh yeah I forgot to add that everyone thinks I killed my friend, didn't I? I left that out for a reason. I mean, why in the world would I kill the only friend I'd had my whole life? And _I'm _the one going to this school?

_Okay, room 225, room 227… _And there was my reading class, right in front of me. I really, really, _really_ _did not want to do this._

"Hi," I entered the room, stopping the teacher, Ms. Nodden, mid sentence. "I'm the new student, Evelina Sol?"

Ms. Nodden smiled with her big teeth. " Class, this is Ev- uh-lie-na Soul!" She announced, and I winced inwardly at her pronunciation. No one could pronounce my name. It sucked.

"Actually,it's Ev-uh-lena." I sounded it out for her. "But I go by Lena."

She grabbed my arm and spun me around to face the rest of the class. "Class, meet Evelina Sol, your new classmate!" No one smiled. They all looked bored.

I gave a little wave. "Hey."

The teacher looked around the room and frowned. "It seems that we don't have any seats left except…"

Glancing around the room, I looked for the spot she was talking about. Not the nose pickers. Not the pretty girls. Not the brainless beefs…The my gaze fell on a guy slouched in the shadows, doodling with his pencil. His dark eyes glanced up at me, scanning me over. He looked uninterested as I walked toward the desk with my army green backpack on my shoulder, and continued to scribble.

I shoved a gold curl behind my ear, glancing at him. He _could _have good looking… If the scary 'death to life' appeal didn't just seepfrom his pours. To be honest it terrified me. I scooted to the edge of my seat, trying to get as far away from him as possible. But I still had to be nice.

"Hi." I gave him a small wave and a little smile.

He glanced at me for a second, then turned back to his paper with a bunch of doodles of skulls on them. And not all of them were clean of skin. I shuddered.

"Um, hello?" I tried again. "Are you deaf?"

He didn't even look at me this time and my eyelids lowered. "Idiot."

The boy didn't react.

I studied him, and noticed a black cord coming down from his shaggy black hair and into the pocket of his black hoodie. _Headphones._

Gridding my teeth, I took a hold of the cord and yanked it out of his ears. "Heeellllooo?"

He shot me a glare. "What?"

"I'm new. And trying to make communication. And be nice."

"Oh. The girl that sits in front of you? Her name is Emily. Have a nice day." He put his headphones back in, but I yanked them out and threw them across the room where he couldn't get them.

"Hey!" He glared, which he seemed to be awful good at. "You owe me new cords."

"Lena Sol. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Nico Di Angelo. I wish we never met."

It was my turn to scowl. Meg, my friend said that I was good at scowling, with my pale skin and silver eyes, that I almost looked demonic. But I doubt it, because that's what friends do, right? Lie to make you feel better about yourself?

"Problems Miss Sol?" The teacher called out, giving me one of those looks that said: _Even though you're new, don't think you'll get away with murder._

"Nope," I smiled, lying easily. "Just a fly." I swatted my hands around, trying to make my point. "Pesky things."

Mrs. Nodden nodded and continued. "You have until the rest of the class period to finish the test. Good luck."

I raised my hand. "Do I have to do it?"

"Are you a part of this class?" She answered back briefly with another question.

"I guess so, but-"

"No buts! Till the end of the class period! Sophie! Pass out the papers!"

When I got the test I sat there in horror. I had absolutely no idea what _any _of this stuff was. Why the heck would there be mention of alcohol in a test? I tried to focus on the word, which turned into two words, between and school. Oh lord, was this going to be fun.

Now Nico was just staring at me. "How did you get that?" He asked, pointing to my scar I got from the lunch lady nightmare. It was a long, pale, jagged looking scar on my neck.

"Running with scissors." I replied stiffly. "Very dangerous business. Don't try at home. Why?"

He didn't reply. "Does the name Camp Half-blood mean anything to you?"

"No..." Maybe he thought he knew me from his camp?

"Do you live with your mom or dad?"

"My dad, but-"

He kept pressing, "What happened to your mom?"

I started at my blank test. It was sort of weird, but I'd actually rather finish my test. "She left me. Are you done yet?"

Nico didn't answer- surprise, surprise.

Frantically, I started filling in my test answers. Maybe I'd get a relatively good grade. Maybe.

The bell rang and kids ran out the door, looking relieved. "Turn in your papers as you leave!" The teacher shouted angrily. I admit, I ran out that door too, feeling like hell was following me. I turned around to look behind me. Nope. Just Nico.

~XoX~

Let me tell you from experience- The first day of school always sucks for someone anti-social like me. Not _only _did I not try to talk to anyone, but Sophie, the girl from my first period, ended up hating me for no reason. You know, that way that you always see in movies where the prettiest girl starts hating the new girl, bullying her, telling her that her clothes were ugly? She totally excelled in being a Mary-Sue.

Alright, so maybe I _did _tell her _one time _that she should stick her pink lipstick tube up her butt, but that was after she trash talked my grey Converse! They're _classic!_

So here I am, standing in the lunch line, waiting to get food, alone. Underline the word 'alone' and highlight it, because you have no idea how weird it is to be alone standing in line, waiting to get food. Add that everyone was staring at me and you have the most awkward day of your life!

I quickly got my lunch and paid, trying not to look like I cared. Because I didn't. I really didn't. And I didn't care the whole time crossing the lunchroom, trying to find a corner all to myself… That is until Sophie stuck out her perfectly little toned foot in my way and _freakin' tripped me. _I had this epic face plant onto the floor, my pizza skidding across the room.

Gridding my teeth, I ignored the laughs and hoots and grabbed my pizza from the floor, turning to Sophie's smug face. I smashed the greasy pizza right into that stupid foundation covered…witch.

Sauce smeared on her face and she glanced up at me, hate burning in her eyes. "You will regret this, tramp." The room was silent as I spun on my heel and walked out of there, not looking back. Sophie could suck it. She wouldn't see me cry.

I walked out of the school, not looking back. I didn't think about the school freaking out about one of their 'unstable' students out loose on the streets, because I was seriously sure that people got arrested there all the time. No one would ask.

My dad and I live in one of those tall buildings that look a little like an apartment on the outside. I didn't know the exact term because I've never lived in a city before, but I didn't really care about it. I had my own bedroom and bathroom, and I wasn't about to start complaining.

"Heeellllo?" I called out into the dark house. I knew my dad wouldn't be there because he was at his new job, but it was a habit. I just felt like one day he'd just walk off without me, just like my mom.

Sighing, I slung my army green backpack on the ground and slumped against the wall, smacking my head hard against it.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head. Note to self, don't do that again anytime soon.

Still rubbing the back of my head, I made my way to our kitchen and made some chocolate milk and some yogurt. Looking out the window was a lot different than back at our last place. There in Montana you could see miles of untouched land and not a person in sight, here, everywhere you looked in Chicago there were faces and cars and buildings. I didn't like it.

Suddenly, a knock came from the front door. Sighing, I stuck my fork back into the yogurt, hopping off the counter.

"Forget your keys again, Dad?" But when I opened the door, he wasn't there. The emo guy from first period was, wearing all black.

"I need to talk to you." He said, studying me with dark intense eyes, then slipped right in through the open door. I just stood there in shock. _What?_

Two minutes. Five. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen, finding Nico going through our fridge. "Do you guys have any hotdogs or sandwiches? I'm hungry." My mouth fell open as he closed the door and went over to where I left my yogurt. "A fork? Really?" He pulled the fork out of the cup. "Getting all badass and not paying attention to utensil rules, are we now?"

_He could be a murderer. _I thought, my stomach getting sick. _He could kill me, right here, right now._

"What are you doing in my home?" I finally asked, fighting to keep my breathing even, not raspy short gasps it was soon to become.

"I need to talk to you." He had moved away from the food and was now looking at me again. His dark eyes seemed to challenge mine.

I crossed my arms, tilting my head up, feeling like I couldn't breathe. "So talk."

"Okay, so…Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?"

"I guess-"

"Well I'm the son of Hades."

I stared at him, my eyebrows scrunching together. Um, okay, now I knew why he went to my school. He was crazy. "You're a _god?"_

"No," He was starting to look irritated. "I'm a demigod. Half god, half mortal. Whatever you call it, I'm not like humans, I'm better, faster, stronger, more good looking, you name it."

I studied him again.

"And you are too."

That's when I blew up. I grabbed his arm and hauled him out of my kitchen and to the hallway leading to the front door. "You're crazy!" I gave what probably sounded like a maniacs laugh and then sighed. "I _told _my dad I didn't belong in a school with you people but he didn't listen!"

"Listen, I know it sounds sort of crazy but-"

"Yes it does. Now leave." I pushed him out the door and closed it right in his face, locking it shut. Having my sophomore year with a bunch of crazies wasn't all my fault, was it?

When I turned around to start burning all the things he touched, I found him standing in the shadows, looking at me with a frown. "Closing the door in people's faces isn't nice, you know."

I screamed. Loud. I'm also pretty sure my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets, too. "What the _hell?!" _I shouted, backing up against the wall.

"Hades, actually," Nico smirked.

"How- How'd you get in?"

"Shadow travel." His smirk deepened at my confused face. "Spawn of hell, remember? We get pretty cool powers. Now come on, I need to take you to Camp."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I don't even know you and you want to whisk me away to some imaginary camp? Uh, how about no?"

His eyelids lowered. "Do you _want _to be eaten alive by monsters? If you do, go right on ahead without me and die for all I care. Sure, Chiron will be disappointed, but it'll all be your fault. Not mine."

And of course that's when my dad had decided to come home. "Hey, Evelina, how was your-"He stopped when he saw Nico, looking all vaguely emo. "Oh." He said weakly. "You made a friend."

"This is your dad?" Nico whispered in my ear, a slight disbelief in it. I mean, yeah, my dad looks sort of young for a thirty-seven year old, but we _did _have the same hair color and eye shape. "Hi, I'm Nico." He stuck out his hand and my dad stared at it like it was poisonous.

"Charley Sol. Pleased to meet you." He answered, oddly stiff. "Sooo…Do you kids want supper?"

"No," I answered, the same time Nico said "Yes," I glared at him. _Leave,_ my eyes tried to tell him. _Leave now._

"Have you ever heard of Camp Half-blood?" He ended up asking. _No. No no no no. Not with the crazy delusions in front of my dad, Nico! Have enough sense to know _that_!_

My dad's face narrowed. "No. I have not. Now why don't you just go along with Evelina and play or something?"

I glanced at my dad in surprise. What was getting into him? First he offered to coo us food (He can't cook to save his life, by the way) and now he was treating me like a child? Like I was just in his hair. Maybe I was.

"Nico," I managed to ground out. "My room. _Now."_

He smirked. "Well, isn't someone eager to-" He stopped when I grabbed his arm and hauled him to my room.

"_What _do you think you're doing?" I hissed, ignoring the feeling of having to gasp out the words. "Leave. Now. This isn't your property and you basically B and E'd, and you could be arrested. Leave now."

Nico rubbed a hand over his jaw, as if thinking, but I knew that it was just for show. "Nope, I still have to protect you. Can't let you die or anything."

"Will…You…just…leave?" My voice was raspy and I couldn't breathe. _Dammit, not now! _"My…dad's having a…heart attack."

He glanced at me with a funny look. "Are you okay?"

Then I was kneeling on the floor against the wall, gasping for my breath.

"Mr. Sol!" Nico yelled, his eyes wide. "Lena's having a…seizer or something!"

My dad rushed down the hallway, phone in his hand. "I'm fine," I managed to mutter before he was on his phone, talking rapidly.

"Yes, an ambulance, she can't breathe…" Then I stood up, a bit wobbly from my attack, staring at my dad with my mouth open a bit. Ever since I had been born, I'd had difficulty breathing because I had a tiny heart and tiny lungs. When I couldn't get enough air, I'd feel like I was choking and that I couldn't breathe. They never lasted long, my attacks, and they weren't fatal, as long as I got enough air in time, and Dad knew that. Whenever I had an attack he would just pat my back and ask if I needed anything. He knew what they looked like, and he _knew _better than to call the hospital. Then it hit me, all the strange behavior and weird facial expressions.

This man wasn't my dad.

**Good? Not good? Hate? Love? Review! I need at least 5 reviews to set up the next chapter. Tell me what you think! ~IM**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter two is finally up! Thanks to all my reviewers- You guys are awesome! I tried to add some humor in this chapter, but it was kinda hard because I always imagined Nico being serious and a little rude to people he doesn't know, but...I tried! **

**Disclaimer: (Crap, I forgot to put one on the first chapter) I do not own Nico di Angelo OR Camp Half blood OR Chiron or anything. If I did, I'd be awesome :D**

**Nico:**

Lena's eye's went wide as she stood up off the floor, looking at her dad. "Nico," she mouthed to me. "That's not my dad."

I nodded slightly. Earlier, I had noticed a faint blur surrounding him, suggesting he was using mist. I thought it was to make him look younger or to get rid of wrinkles, because, come on, middle aged men don't look _that _good. Her 'dad', or whatever he _really _was, was too busy freaking out to notice the exchange between us though, thankfully.

"Daddy," Lena coughed and batted her eyelashes, trying to make herself look innocent and unaware. "Could you leave please? I'm not feeling so good and I think I just want to lay down for a while…"

I quickly sank into the shadows, willing them to cover me up so that I wasn't visible to him, hoping he would forget about me. "Sure thing, sweetheart," he smiled and walked out the door. ''Do you need me to make you some soup? Or maybe tea?"

I could tell she was trying not to make a face, like she just ate a sour lemon. "Nope, that'll be all, dad."

He closed the door, staring at her as it shut, trying to rearrange his face into concern. Instead, he ended up just looking like a stalker, just staring as the door shut softly.

She shuddered and then turned to me, pointing a pale finger at me like it was _my _fault. "_What _in the world did you do to my dad? Did you put him on…on dope or something? He can't cook soup!"

That last commented sounded a little weird, but I just ignored it and tightened my jaw. "_I _didn't do anything, _Evelina. _It's probably his parent's fault for not sending him to the camp!"

"What freaking camp?!" She was screeching. "What about my grandparents? Why don't you just worry about your own freaking deranged life and leave me alone?!" Her small pale face was getting red.

"Because!" I shouted back. "It's my freaking job to protect you! Believe me, if it wasn't I'd be gone. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

She glared at me with her cool silver eyes and crossed her arms. "You know what? Being around you is like having cancer of the soul."

"Woe is me." I grabbed her hand- and ignored that stupid classical jolt of heat- and melted into the shadows. _Camp Half-blood, _I said in my mind, maneuvering past dark hovering shapes and unidentifiable screaming faces, tears running out their eyes. Dimly, I could tell that Lena was trying to scream out, but it was all over as quick as it started.

I walked out of the shadows, my legs feeling only slightly wobbly, and I was about to whirl around and rub it in Lena's pretty little face, but her expression made me stop. She looked like she was going to get sick all over my black Converse. And then she fell in my arms.

"Get off me." She muttered lifelessly, shoving weakly against my chest. "Now. Put me down."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't let go of her. We had ended up around Half Blood Hill, near Thalia's pine, where Peleus guarding the Golden Fleece.

Lena sucked in her breath. "Is…Is that a…"

"Dragon? Yeah." I grimaced, remembering the time Peleus almost burned down the whole camp when he had a cold._ Achoo_had been a sensitive word for a while after that.

"So are there like- like vampires too? And werewolves? And fairies? Was that guy who was pretending to be my dad a vampire? How do you even kill a vampire?"

_"No," _I grit my teeth together. I _told _her! Why couldn't she just listen?! " It's Greek mythology, not… Whatever vampires are from. Gayland or whatever. We have monsters like Medusa, Giants, Minotaurs… Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Well _yeah, _that stuffs elementary, but it's…real? As in, they can kill you and eat you..?"

Even though she seemed unbearably slow at this, it was adorable how her gold bangs were falling into her eyes and wouldn't stay behind her ear.

"Good job! Now-"

"Wait! Don't I need clothes? And…What happened to my dad? Where is he?" Her silver eyes were getting wider and wider. "Is he alright? Is he…dead?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I don't know, maybe. As for your clothes, before you came home I packed your bag for you. By the way, nice black lacy bra, Lena."

She smacked my arm weakly. "How'd you know where I lived anyways?" I could tell she was trying to forget about the fact that the only part of her family (well, that she knew of) was gone and possibly (more likely) dead.

"Student records, I broke into the office when no on was looking. You'd think that they'd have it well guarded in a place full of unstable people." I grinned at the memory of sneaking into the office and even humming my favorite song under my breath, feeling like I was in a sort of spy movie or something.

Suddenly, a loud "Yo," Caught our attention as a rather buff child of Hecate came running down the hill, narrowly missing Peleus shooting a dart of fire at him. "Hey! Watch it!" He shouted angrily.

"Nico, who's the pale chick in your arms? You didn't _kill her, _did you? Good gods man, keep your powers to yourself!" Milo. Of course it was him.

"New camper, and she's not _dead_, she's just weak."

"Here, lemme help." He grabbed one of her arms as we hauled her up the hill.

"God." She muttered, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I feel worthless. Do you guys do this often?"

"Usually the reactions not that bad to shadow traveling, some nausea, but it usually passes faster than this." I picked up her bag as we passed it, sitting next to the pine tree. She eyed the dragon wryly. "What does it feel like?"

"I'm dizzy, and every time I stand up, I feel like I'm gonna puke all over the place." She pushed a curl behind her ear. "If I do, kill me. Really, kill me."

"I don't know, you're sorta cute." Milo flashed her smile. "Name's Milo Hare, son of Hecate, I'd shake your hand, but…"

I stiffened, I don't know why. "Milo, you _do _know in Greek the name 'Milo' mean 'apple', right? So basically your name means 'Apple Bunny'?"

He shot me a weird look with his green eyes. "Maybe. What does yours mean, Nico? Kill the flowers?"

"Victory of the people and angels, so you can suck it. Lena's means 'light sun', so I'm guessing that she's in the Apollo cabin. What do _you _think, Apple?"

His eyes raked up and down her tiny body as we slowly made our way closer to the Big House. I tried not to punch him. "Maybe, a bit too pale though, and her eyes are silver…They just seem wrong. Maybe she's a daughter of Athena?

"The goddess of wisdom?" She spoke up, her voice shaky. "I don't think so, I'm not that smart, I can barely read and I hate math and science, actually…school in general. I don't think that's my mom."

"We'll ask Chiron," I ended the conversation, trying awkwardly to get up the stairs. Of course, he was waiting on the porch with Mr. D.

"His legs…" I heard Lena whisper in my ear…"It's a horse…"

Chiron smiled softly at her awed face. "I am a centaur, young lady, and you are Evelina Sol, am I correct?"

She sighed as we let go of her and she leaned against the railing. "I guess. I don't really know anymore, though. Am I not human, or…?"

"You're part human, part god. We just need to figure out which god or goddess."

"Do you know who that is? And my dad…Do you know where he is? He's missing and he could be dead!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Sol-"

"Lena."

"Lena," He corrected, "But I do not know anything of your father, or about your godly heritage…I may know, but I could be wrong. Now, it has been a long and stressful day, and I would tell you to pack your belongings to the Hermes cabin, but it is currently full, so you'll just have to stay here until otherwise. Is that fine with you?"

She fiddled with her pale thin fingers. "I guess, but my dad...He's…gone? Forever?" I heard her voice crack and felt a flare of sympathy for her. It must have sucked having to go through that.

"We could go on a quest to find him." I spoke up.

"No," Chiron "We don't send new campers off on quests that might not even have a realistic outcome. She's not even properly trained and we don't know who took him. No."

"But when Percy's mom-"

"His quest happened to run along with her disappearance, we don't have any quests open." He glance at my scowling face with warm brown eyes. "Nico… I know you may care for Lena-"

Her head shot straight up and she looked at me. I didn't meet her gaze. Me? Care for her? Pfft, whatever. The only person I cared about these days was Hazel, and she was doing perfectly fine without her half brother after she started hanging out with Frank.

"-but she'll live. I know it's hard, but it will have to do."

Lena sighed and swallowed. "So there's no point in going after him…"

Chiron nodded. "This will be your new home, your cabin members your new family." Then he looked at us. "Shouldn't you be off to your alls cabins? Nico, come tomorrow and give me your report."

I sighed and sulked back towards the cabins, stealing one more glance at Lena, who was looking at Milo and I leave.

"Man," Milo rubbed the back of his head. "I sure hope she doesn't end up being my sister."

Dito, I thought.

_**Lena:**_

"So, do you have any talents, Lena? Hobbies?" I was sitting in The Big House drinking tea with Chiron while the shorter (and I'm sorry to say this, but fatter) man sulked away, grumbling under his breath. I'm pretty sure he was cussing me out in Greek.

"I can draw really well, write poems, and I can play the piano, but that's all, no killing experience or anything helpful."

"Well, you see," Chiron was pacing back in forth. I may have not been gaping at his lower half, but it still made me uncomfortable. "There are a few gods who's children have gotten that power from them. For example: Apollo, Iris- even Aphrodite. It _could _just be a hobby though, we aren't exactly sure. Is there anything else that makes you, well, you?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Um… I eat the peel off of grapes before I eat the whole grape. Does that count?"

Chiron chuckled- yes, chuckled-. "Well, no…I suppose you better be off to bed right now, lots to show you around in the morning."

Smiling, I grabbed my navy duffle bag, still a little wobbly, and made my way upstairs.

"Third door on the right!" Chiron called out.

"Thanks!" I shouted back.

When I got to the room, I immediately shut the door and started bawling my eyeballs out. Well wasn't this just _great?_

**Did you guys like it? Review and tell me what you think! 10 reviews and the new chapter will be up...And in chapter three you'll learn who Lena's mom is ;)  
~IM**


	3. Chapter Three

**Woohoo! New chapter! I'm excited I got it all finished :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, it really helped me finish this chapter.  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus or any of the characters, no matter how much I would love to own Nico (As in, in real life Nico, who I know Rick is hiding somewhere from fangirls searching Long Island Sound for him)**_

**On with the story!**

_**Lena:**_

When I woke up the next morning, my eyes were all blurry, and I could hardly see, so when I scrubbed my eyes with my hands and found Nico looming over me, I about had a heart attack.

"Nico!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at him. "What the _hell _are you doing in my room?!"

"Technically it isn't your room." He muttered, swatting the pillow away with an amused look on his face. "And I'm supposed to show you around camp. Chiron would, but he's busy trying to avoid panic rising through Olympus, so you can just suck it up."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "What's going on with Olympus? I thought that was, like, Greek heaven or something. No war."

Nico ran a hand through his hair. "Not exactly, it's just the home of the gods. They fight all the time, but usually, they don't panic unless something bad is going to happen. The last time they panicked, Gaea rose, and that was _not _a good thing."

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that." I nodded like I understood everything, even though I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. "So…tour?"

He nodded briskly and ran out of the room, not even looking back to see if I was following. "Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

** ~~~~X~~~~**

"These," He announced, taking big strides across the grass, "Are the volleyball courts." A couple of blonde pretty girls wave at us-or him- and I gave a small wave and a slight smile. They smiled back. _They're nice for pretty people,_I thought, surprised.

"And the Arts and Crafts center-"

"Arts and Crafts? They have_ Arts and Crafts _at a _war _camp?" I looked at him with disbelief. "Maybe you guys are crazy."

Nico shrugged. "Maybe making your own weapons and stuff isn't for you, but considering you're probably not even a _full _half-blood, I shouldn't have expected that much of you."

My jaw set. "Excuse me?" I was about to slap that smirk off his face when Milo rushed up, giving me a brief, friendly, smile.

"Nico, you need to get to our defense post ASAP. Chiron Iris Messaged us and said a herd of monsters was on their way to camp. We need to get our groups ready and prepare for battle, it's gonna be a long hard one."

Nico swore under his breath and turned to me. "You're going to The Big House, understand? We don't need any inexperienced campers running around, getting their brains shot out of their face."

I made a face but set my jaw. "Um, no. I'm going with you. What help will I be in the house?"

"What help will you be dead?" he shot back, then turned to Milo. "Are Percy and Annabeth back yet? We could really use their experience."

"I have no clue. We do have Jason, Leo, and Piper though, so-"

"Percy's here" I heard a deep voice call out from behind me. When I turned around, I saw a tall guy with tan skin and dark hair that fell just above green eyes. On his right side was a really pretty but intimidating blonde girl with grey eyes. They both looked a couple years older than Nico.

"Hey Percy." Nico actually almost smiled. "How was Camp Jupiter?"

"Same old, same old. Hazel's doing really good there, she's getting really skilled with a dagger. Almost lost my eye last week, though…"

_Hazel. _That was a girl's name. Who was she? His girlfriend? I bet she was. But I didn't care; I hope she had fun sticking her tongue down his nasty, disgusting, throat, because I didn't care. Still… I couldn't help but feel the unfamiliar burn of jealousy running through my veins.

"That's good," Nico relaxed a bit. "We're going to under attack in less than an hour, so prepare for battle. Do you remember where your post is?"

Percy smirked, his green eyes burning. "Of course I do." Just then, he reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a pen.

"A pen?" I asked, before I could stop myself. "Really? How's that gonna help fight monster butt? Are you going to give them your autograph or something?"

He looked at me like I was crazy for a second, before settling into a smile. "So you're new." It wasn't a question, it was a statement

"I don't see what that has to do with you battling dragons with a pen." I crossed my arms, cranking my neck to see his face.

Then he uncapped his pen and it grew into a freakin' sword. _A sword! _I swear my eyeballs popped out of my head and my mouth dropped open. "It's…It's a sword…."

"His name is Riptide," Percy was still smiling. "and he's made of Celestial Bronze to send monsters to Tartarus."

I nodded, my gaze still fixed on the awesome sword/pen thingy. "Do I get one of those too?" I whispered to Nico. If I did, I would name it something cool, like…Maze or Blaze or something cool, not Riptide.

Nico laughed. "Percy's is kind of one of a kind, it's a magical item, his dad gave it to him, so I doubt you'll get one, 'cause-"

"Because my godly blood is probably backwash." I finished for him, and I refused to let my shoulders to sag. "And they probably won't care enough about me to give me something. Chill, Nico, I get it, I'm not dumb."

His eyes sort of softened. Sort of. "Lena, I didn't mean-"

The girl by Percy's side, Annabeth, I think, spoke up. "You could be in Athena's cabin with me, possibly."

I studied her blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. Sure, we looked a little similar, but my hair had a gold tint to it and my eyes were silver, not grey. "I don't know… Athena's the goddess of wisdom right? I'm not that smart."

She shrugged and sided back next to Percy. "I think you should fight, you could find out who your parent really is…"

Nico looked at her like she was crazy. "She can't, she's not trained! She'll get herself _killed, _or crippled or something!"

"Experience makes perfect," Percy and Annabeth were awesome, I decided, since they were fighting to let me stay in the battle.

"Plus, I'll go out there even if you say no." I shrugged, smugly smirking. "By the way, I'm hungry. When was breakfast?"

"Eight. You slept until eleven, so I guess it's your own fault." Still, Nico managed to produce a smashed granola bar from the pocket of his dark jeans. I practically inhaled it.

Nico was making small talk with Percy and Annabeth so I decided to hang out with Milo for a while.

"So," I walked over to him, hands behind my back. "Who's your mom?"

"Hecate, goddess of magic, cool right? I can doo magic tricks and conjure fire and all sorts of stuff." His eyes twinkled, even though we were about to get attacked by monsters. Cute.

"That must be nice. Do you have brothers and sisters too? Like, a family?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "But they get annoying sometimes, like when they steal your toothbrush to scrub out the toilets or something, but you just can't get mad at them, you know?"

I smiled like I did.

He caught my eyes and seemed to understand what was going through my head. "Hey, you'll get claimed and get a family too, don't worry, claiming takes time. You'll probably wish you never had one after a while…"

Nico walked up to us. "Okay, you're guarding with us, but when I tell you to go, you go, okay? Things might get bad today. What type of weapon do you want to use?"

Weapon. Crap, I didn't think of that. "What's the easiest to use?"

Nico ran a hand through his hair. "I'd say a knife, but not everyone can use those-"

"I'll give it a shot."

He shrugged and handed me a black looking knife with small engravings on it. When I say knife, I don't mean a six inch butter knife or a pocket knife, this was a three foot long _death trap._"Don't touch the blade, it's stygian iron, if you touch it, it'll suck your soul out."

I glanced at him in horror. "And you're giving it to _me? _Like _that's _a good idea! You know what? Take it back, I don't want to kill myself." I shoved the knife at him.

"Fine." He muttered. "We'll stop at the Armory on our way to our post." I thought I heard him mumble something like 'Needy' or 'Petty', but I couldn't tell which.

Jerk.

** ~~~~X~~~~**

So it turns out Nico and Milo's post was out in the middle of the woods, which would have been perfectly fine with me if there wasn't a rustle of leaves every five minutes.

"Chill," Milo said after the fifth time I jumped in the air. "It's fine, nothing's going to attack you."

"Um, but aren't there monsters in the woods though?"

"Well yeah, but I seriously doubt that they'll _attack _you."

I sighed. Honestly, this whole 'demigod' stuff I didn't get. If you were trying to stay away from monsters at this camp, why did they have a whole forest full of them? Or _harpies _that _eat you _if you stay up past curfew! Wasn't that a _bit _too extreme?

"Nico!" A group of demigods ran up to us, three of them. "They're coming! We saw them, but we decided we'd have a better chance of winning by combining forces. Is that alright with you guys?"

"Sure, Jason, whatever. Just leave half of the bastards to me and we'll be fine."

I bit the inside of my lip, waiting for something, anything.

"Hi," One of the demigods from the other group walked up to me. "I'm Piper. What's you're name?"

I studied her brown hair and honest eyes before answering. She was pretty. "Lena, why?"

"I was just curious. People say that there's been a new camper, and in times like these-"

"What times?"

"Well-"

A strangled cry broke through our conversation and black forms started darting out from the trees- no, not dark forms, they almost looked…deformed.

"They're here!" Nico shouted, and drew his sword. I took this as a signal to lift my knife, which I knew I wasn't going to be able to use that well. Glancing over at Piper, I saw that she had the same type of weapon.

"Got any pointers?" I asked, shaking. _Do _not _freak out now. Do not have an attack._

"Just be the knife," She shrugged, and then charged at the…things.

_Yeah, _I thought. _Just be the knife. Just be the knife, and don't die, and everything will be fine!_

So I charged into the battle after Piper, trying to ignore my gut feeling saying _Get the hell outta here!_...And then I saw the bug.

Now, I'm not very squeamish around bugs, but this was a freaking _scorpion._ I don't know about you, but when I saw it's oily black exoskeleton, beady red eyes, and _stinger_, I was ready to book it. But, of course, it had to spot me and it had to decide to kill me instead of eat, like, grass or whatever scorpions do in their free time.

"Crap." I muttered as it _leaped_about twenty feet in the air and landed right in front of me.

Luckily, it was only the size of my hand, but it could still jump. When it was directly in front of me, it leaped up and _flew _in front of my face. Swinging out my knife, I cut it in half, causing it to explode into a little shower of dust.

I sort of smiled. I'd killed my first monster! Okay, so it was only a couple inches big but whatever. I still had killed it _by myself!_

So I was feeling all macho and everything, all _don't mess with me! I'm a badass!_...But then I saw my dad. Okay, well, not my dad, but that monster that looked like him. And Nico was fighting with him.

My 'dad' had this crazed evil look on his face that scared me to death, even though I knew it wasn't really him, and Nico just looked determined. Determined and full of hate. He struck Nico down and my eyes went wide, and before I knew it, I was over there in between them, Nico behind me.

"Hello, _dad." _I sneered.

"Lena. How nice you could join the party." He grinned evilly at me and lunged, sword in hand. I deflected his blow with my knife and jabbed him in the knee with it. He howled in pain and turned to glare at me, little pools of hate burning in his eyes. "You're going to regret that,_demigod." _He spat out the last word like a curse and kicked me in my ribs. I fell down to the ground and winced as he continued to kick me.

"You know what? I enjoy seeing demigods suffer. It gives me a sense of accomplishment, but I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

_Was he really saying this? Crazy ass. _"I'm sorry," I gritted out, trying to ignore the pain in my ribs as he hovered over me. "You've seemed to mistaken me for someone who gives a damn about your feelings about life." So of course he saw this as an opening to kick me in the ribs once more, sending me on my back with a loud _crack!_

"And now for the spawn of Hades." He turned and faced Nico, who was already up and looking deadly with his sword drawn.

"I dare you to even _try." _Nico grid out, his eyes lowering. Then they broke out into a fight. Nico was going at it with pure rage, the monster with amusement, and he seemed to be winning. I tried to get up, but a sharp pain shot through my torso. I gasped.

"You're going to die tonight." Nico growled. "And you're going to wish you never messed with Lena."

My head shot up in surprise as the monster pushed Nico back and deflected one of his blows that was aimed toward his chest. Nico jabbed his chest and made it, but not very deep. Then Nico was knocked off his feet when the monster smashed the hilt of his blade against his head. He went down like a bag of potatoes, looking around, dumbstruck. The monster loomed over him, a smile spread across his face once again.

"I am going to enjoy this, demigod." He hissed.

A jolt of anger burst in me as I stumbled up, looking at him, my jaw set. Nico was _not _going to die by _his _hand. "Don't. Touch. Him." I ground out, glaring.

"And what are you going to do about, half blood?" He actually _drove _the blade a little into Nico's stomach, blood splattering on his shirt. Nico made a pained sound.

"I told you not to touch him!' I screamed, and suddenly, a whit light burst from behind me- not, actually _from my body_- and shot towards my dad's imposter. He screamed and exploded into dust. I closed my eyes and pressed the light further, covering the whole area where our group was fighting, and sure enough, the other monsters exploded and vanished too.

I fell to my knees, exhausted. What was _that _about? Could all demigods do that? If they could, why did no one tell me?

Piper walked up to me, mouth agape. "Lena…"

I took several deep breaths, trying to keep my breathing under control. "Yeah?"

She opened her mouth, but then closed it and shook her head. "You're being…Claimed…_by two gods."_

Sure enough, when I looked up, I saw a symbol above my head, a sun…But then it morphed into a rainbow. I waved my hand through it and noticed my hand went through it like mist. The symbols were still changing.

I giggled, obviously in hysteria. "That's funny." I muttered, before passing out.

* * *

**Reviewreviewreview please! I don't care idf you've already reviewed for one chapter, this is another chapter and I don't care if you review again. I don't even care if it's three words. The more you review, the sexier you are :) ~IM**


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You guys are amazing! These are replies to the last chapters reviews:  
Anonyomus: It's pronouced Lee-nuh. I like how you pronouce your name though, it's pretty :)**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Alex-Eats-Cake13: I would feel pretty awesome too. Thanks for being an awesome follower!**

**Dakota (with multiple x's and o' s that I'm sorry I didn't copy and paste :( ): I'm glad you like it! I'm actually surprised people liked it this much, I didn't think it was all that good.**

Thank you guys again so much! Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson and Co. 

_**Nico:**_

Everything hurt. My head, my throat, my stomach…They all felt like they were on fire. I opened my eyes a bit and a blinding white light blinded me briefly. I tried to recall what had happened to cause me to end up in the Big House ….

Then it hit me. The unknown monster who posed as Lena's dad. The fight. The light. _Where had that light came from? _It felt like it burned my insides almost, like I was a hotdog being cooked over a campfire.

I slid my gaze over to where Milo was seated…Right next to Lena. My hand immediately clenched into a fist. She was paler than normal and breathing unevenly and even had bandages wrapped across her torso, but that wasn't why I clenched my fists.

"Milo," I asked as calm as I possibly could. "What are you doing so close to Lena?"

"She did this weird light show thingy and passed out. I think she broke a couple ribs too." His green eyes were uncharacteristically flat. "But she did get claimed...by two gods. Chiron won't tell us what that's about until after dinner at the Mess tonight, which, of course, is an obligation because they just _have _to be so Hades damn mysterious around here. Zeus forbid it if they gave us any _straight _answers." Milo glanced over at her again and shook his head, standing up. "Something big is happening, Nico, you know that feeling in your chest, where nothing feels natural?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Everything just seems…off, you know? Olympus is supposed to be done with the major bad stuff, and all of a sudden the camp gets attacked by monsters and Lena gets claimed by two gods? Not. Good."

Lena rolled over and groaned, then shot straight up, curly hair dominating her face. "Crap! I'm late for school! I'm-" She glanced at us and blinked with unfocused eyes. "Oh. Oh yeah. Wait…What am I doing here? What happened? _Where's my shirt?!"  
_  
I glanced down (Just curious, not to be perverted) and noticed that the bandage wrapped all the way around her chest, so it didn't show anything. Whoever had taken care of her had probably not cared enough to put her shirt back on. I did a 360 and saw it laying on the floor in a heap. I got up to go get it, wincing as pain shot through my legs and temples.

"Here. I got it." I reached down to grab it, but when I came back up, I saw that Milo was already handing her a Camp Half-Blood tee shirt. She pulled it over her head and laughed at something he said. My pulse jumped. I dropped the tee and just walked out of the Big House.

"Hey," Lena huffed, running up right beside me. I thought it was cute that she had to basically jog to keep up with me because she was so short. "Wait up! I can't..." She huffed. "Walk that fast with….cracked ribs." She stopped suddenly and put a hand on her ribs, eyes wide and gasping for air.

"…Lena?" I asked, rushing over to her in a matter of seconds, my eyes raking over her to see if she was okay.

She punched my arm. "You're such a jerk, I just hope you know it."

I scowled at her. "And you're annoying, can we get to the point?"

Lena looked down and started to play with her hands. "Do you know who my parents really are? I mean, _really? _I was claimed by two gods, and all…How is that possible?"

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed. "I don't know, to be honest. This has never happened before, but," I caught sight of her saddened look. "Chiron will probably clear things up tonight. That's when he'll announce what he's come up with apparently."

She took a deep breath, then winced. "Right."

"Do you need some ambrosia?" I asked, looked at her, feeling a pang of something almost like…possessiveness over her. It was weird. And freaky.

Her eyebrows scrunched up. "What?"

"Food of the gods, it helps us heal faster. Want some?" I pulled out a crushed square from my pocket.

She gave me a weird look, but popped it in her mouth. Almost automatically, her eyes widened. "This is amazing! What's it made of? Like…Chocolate or something?"

I inwardly laughed. "Is that what you taste? Chocolate?" Sounded kinda cliché, but, whatever floats her boat…

Shrugging, she bit into another square. "My dad didn't cook- I mean, he doesn't cook. He can't. The best thing I've ever tasted was a Kit-Kat." Lena closed her eyes and smiled a bit. "And I have no regrets."

We walked in silence for a moment, not really paying attention to where we were going. The Long Island Sound weather was perfect, as usual, complete with a slight breeze from the east, which ruffled her gold curls.

"Lena, I've been meaning to ask you…" She looked me in the eye with her eyes, like silver medallions. "What happened last night?"

She looked away and up at the cloudless sky. "I don't know. When I saw him hurting you, I just…Lost it. And then there was this _huge _flash of light that came from inside me and then I got claimed and…I just don't know anymore. I think I'd rather have backwash blood." She sighed. "It'd be a lot less confusing."

I smiled a bit and looked at her. "You're lucky. I bet _tons _of demigods wished that had happened to them, you know?" I remembered when I realized who my dad was. It had freaked me out, but also made me feel powerful. Like I could rule the world if I wanted to. Like I could burn it down. Now, the thought of that just scared me. What was _she _going through?

"I never got to thank you about saving my life either. Not that I needed it, or anything." I added, my small smile turning into a grin.

"Shut up." She smiled and playfully punched my arm. I grabbed her fist and held it there, laughing while she struggled to get it out of my grip. "Stop it!" She laughed, kicking me in the shin.

I tried not to grin, but I ended up doing it anyways and let go of her hand. Looking around, I noticed we were all the way over in the Strawberry Fields, heading towards the Armory. "Do you want to try to find a weapon to use, permanently?"

She shrugged. "I guess. Are there any like…Chainsaws? Those would be really useful right now."

"Afraid not." When we entered, a girl, probably twelve, looked at me with absolute fear in her eyes and practically bolted for the door. I glanced at Lena, but she didn't notice, she was too busy looking at a group of bows and arrows hanging on the wall.

"It makes sense." She jumped as I walked up behind her. "You had a sun above your head when you were claimed, right? That's Apollo's sign, and the sons and daughters of Apollo are good at archery. Maybe he's you're dad."

Lena looked at me, silver eyes huge. "Then who's my mom?"

I shrugged as she picked up a bow, holding it like a pro. I smiled a bit.

"What? Am I not allowed to do that?" She put the bow down and blushed, red spreading across her pale smooth skin. It was pretty- I mean… _interesting. _I was Nico di Angelo, girls are not pretty to me. I will die alone.

"Yeah. If you like it, take it." I handed her a quiver full of arrows. "You'll need these."

"Uh, oookaay." She pushed a hair out of her face. "And now what? It's not like I can use it or anything."

"I'll teach you. You might want to pick out a knife or dagger too, just in case you run out of arrows, you'll have a weapon."

"Uh-huh." She walked over to the opposite wall and picked up a silver dagger with a black hilt. "I think this'll be okay." She took out the bloodstained knife from her pocket (which was not a good idea, trust me) and sat it gently on a table.

"Here." I handed her a belt with a knife holder attached to it that was just randomly lying on a heap on the floor. "It's a safer way to keep hold of your dagger, and if you're under attack, you can grab it faster."

She smiled at me softly and I looked away quickly. "We should get to the Arena." I muttered, walking out of the room, not looking behind me to see if she was following.

"Fine." She huffed behind me. I knew she was crossing her arms without looking. "Be a jerk. See if I care."

"Don't mind if I do." I shot back at her.

~~~XoX~~~

"Good one," I shouted at Lena as she completely _missed _the target. "but try again. And actually try to hit the target this time?"

She stuck out her tongue at me and flipped a piece of hair out of her eyes. I sighed from my spot on the bench.I _hated_ not being able to teach her because of my cut. Some daughter of Apollo was teaching her how to arch, but she was constantly checking her phone and texting, which was _not _a good thing. Not because it was her job to teach Lena, but because phones attract monsters to demigods like a doughnut shop would to a fat person.

"Okay." The girl looked up briefly from her phone. "Just…Look at the tip of the arrow and aim. Don't forget to aim." Then she went back to looking at her phone, and even proceeded to giggle and say "OMGs!"

I saw Lena's jaw set as she drew back the bow's string, her eyes lower. Just when I thought she was about to let go, she moved her bow and shot the arrow straight at the girl's cell phone. It flew across the yard and fell to the ground with a satisfying _crack!_She face broke into a smirk as she shot me a look. I gave her a thumbs up.

The girl looked at Lena in shock. "That was my phone." Was all she seemed to be able to say, over and over again.

"Yeah, but this is my training time. Are you going to text or do your job?"

She muttered under her breath and then actually decided t start teaching Lena how to do archery, which actually hardly took any time at all.

"I think I like archery." Lena stated as we walked down to the Mess hall. Her hair was coming out of her ponytail and she seemed to be on the verge of doing a happy dance. "It's easy and fun. Can you do it?"

"No," I murmered. "I'm more of a sword guy." When we got to the Mess, we grabbed our food and decided it'd be easier and less complicated to just eat outside on the steps. I didn't like to eat at my own big table and Lena didn't know where to sit.

"Mmmm," She moaned as she took a bite of her steak. "You know, I haven't had this since the last time I went to our local steak house in Montana? It wasn't even this good. Man, I miss meat."

I smiled a little and dug into my BBQ.

"So why don't you eat with your brothers and sister?" She asked in between bites of baked potato and green beans. "I would if I were you."

"I don't have any…Well, I do, but she goes to the Roman counterpart camp called Camp Jupiter. We're not divided like we used to be, but being around each other still makes us uncomfortable apparently. Her name's Hazel, she's about your age." I thought I saw her slump a little bit, but it may have been my imagination.

"Hey, do they have like a soda fountain inside or something?" She held her empty goblet under my nose. "Or do you just pretend?"

"Just ask for whatever you want." I answered back.

"So, we pretend?"

"No," I sighed. "It's enchanted, it fills up with whatever you want."

She looked at me and nodded, then studied the cup. "Dr. Pepper?" The cup filled and she smiled a bit. "That's awesome. But can't we use stuff like this to end world hunger and stuff rather than just use it for camp?"

I shrugged. "Not the god's problem, I guess."

The campfire was after dinner, so of course, I sat all by myself in the shadows as people sang along to lame songs, the flames licking the night sky they were so high.

"As you all know," Chiron padded in, full centaur mode. "There has been a new camper that has joined Camp Half-Blood, and she has currently been claimed by two gods."

I saw Lena shift in her seat on the log next to Milo. He lifted his hand, as if to drape his arm over her shoulder, but dropped it.

"You all also may have heard rumors about chaos in Olympus. All of these rumors are true." Frantic whispers broke out in between the campers, and the flames soared higher. "But I am here to clear them up!" He spoke louder. "As you know, I am close to the goddess messenger of the gods, Iris. She gives me little bits of information about what's to come, pieces that regard out future that the other gods would not tell us."

I saw him swallow, even from here. "She warned me of a change. A change coming so big, no normal demigod could save us. She also told me that there _will _be someone that will help us though. Someone with powers like one of The Big Three. Iris asked me to take very special care of her." Chiron locked eyes with Lena, startling silver and warm brown. "And she's here today. Camp, meet Evelina Sol, daughter of Iris, granddaughter of Apollo."

Silence echoed everywhere. Almost everyone's mouths were hanging open in surprise. Then, it exploded.

"She's what?!" I heard Drew shout somewhere to my left. "That's so awesome!" I heard a boy shout. "That's sick." said someone else. Lena just sat there, frozen.

"Quiet down everybody!" Chiron shouted. "Kronos has been rather quiet for a while now, too weak to do anything. Now, he is rising again with the help of an unknown person. We must take all precautions to hold up Camp as long as possible, does everyone understand?" He then looked at Lena, Milo, and I. "The Big House. Now."

We nodded, still stunned, and headed to the large farm house.

~~~XooX~~~

"I can't believe it!" Lena shouted as soon as we were in the living room. "Iris? The _rainbow goddess? _How lame is _that?_" She paced back and forth, her hands balled into fists. "And now I'm suppose to actually _save peoples lives? _I can't do that! I'm only fifteen! I get skinned knees on a daily basis! I can barely hold a sword! I can't-"

"Lena," I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Shut up. Please. You're giving us both a migraine."

She slumped down on the couch. "Says you. You're the one with all the badass powers and the cool dad. And Milo can conjure flames and take people noses off their face. What can I do? I can probably summon rainbows or clouds or butterflies or something lame like that."

"We've all seen what you've done, and it's not lame. I believe Chiron when he says you can save us." Milo spoke up, smiling at her.

_Don't punch him in the face don't punch him in the face don't…._

"I mean, Apollo and Iris are both related to light, so I guess that explains the light explosion last night."

She sighed just as Chiron galloped in. "I see you're all here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else." Lena muttered.

Chiron looked at her and shook his head. "Looks like we got ourselves another Percy- someone who doesn't take things seriously."

"Percy takes things seriously." I countered, the same time Lena sat up and said "I take things seriously."

He once again shook his head. "There is a war coming, and if Kronos is released again, not even Zeus knows what will happen to us.

"That's the thing," I started. "Kronos should be basically on the brink of nonexistence he was so injured when Percy defeated him, he can't just magically be strong enough after three years to take down the world again, can he?"

"Well, no…If he doesn't find a sacrifice soon."

Oh good, now we were getting into the chick flick horror categories of life. "Of course he does."

"Is it really so hard to believe? We sacrifice our food to the gods by giving a portion of our dinner in the evening. Before The Battle of Manhattan, they were going to sacrifice the Ophiotaurus to win the war. What if they found something more powerful that would bring them to the top of their game? Something that would surely make them win?"

We were all standing close now, disgusted yet curious.

"What?" Lena asked, impatient.

"If they couldn't kidnap another god after what happened a couple years back, they've got to a half step down. Someone not human, not mortal, and not a demigod."

I glanced at Lena, trying to keep fear off my face. "Me?" She barely whispered.

"You." He nodded.

**Too cliche? I wasn't sure or not, but I have a specific ending in my head. Anyways, send me your thoughts, critiques, and questions and they _will _be answered! I'm thinking maybe aroung 17 reviews? Maybe 16. Just keep them coming! ~IM**


	5. Chapter Five

**Okay, the chapter is finally up! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, it's just that with the whole being back to school hasn't exactly been so kind to me. But I will make it up! Instead of just one chapter, I'll post two today. This chapter to me seems sort of...fast paced, but I'm not sure. If you think it's going to fast, TELL ME. IN THE REVIEWS. IF YOU DON'T, I'LL IGNORE MY GUT FEELINGS AND CONTINUE WRITING THE WAY IT IS.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! (Nico is 16 in this story, Percy and Annabeth are 19, Lena is 15)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Lena, and all OCs in this story.**

_**Lena:**_

Iris. Iris, goddess of the rainbows. Evelina Sol, daughter of Iris, goddess of the rainbows. Doesn't have much of a ring does it?

I growled and buried my head in my new pillow. I was in _my _new cabin with _my _new siblings who were all glancing at me like I was a freak, which I probably was. I was practically the child of _incest, _considering all the gods are related. For some reason, it's one thing to marry and have kids with your own brother or sister, but with your brother's or sister's kids…That's a whole other story.

Glancing up at them- I only had around four or five siblings all together- I saw half of them staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked. I probably shouldn't have been mean, but right now I really didn't care. They all looked away and busied themselves with cleaning or whatnot.

"Hi," I heard someone say cheerfully. I didn't look up from my pillow. "Hi," They tried again. I looked up with a glare to see a girl my age with olive skin and dark brown hair. "I'm Alice, second-in-command here. I'm suppose to show you around..?"

_God, I look nothing like her._"Lead the way, but I've already seen the Arts and Crafts cabin and the volleyball courts."

"No problem-o, sister. Just follow me and try not to let your little demigod heart burst in excitement." She gave me a lopsided smile.

I glanced at her and raised my eyebrow. _No problem._

~~~XooX~~~

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you guys have a freakin' _lava climbing wall! _That is _so cool!" _I was all totally up for the whole 'you can possibly die over the summer' thing they had going on at camp, and I even received a waver from Alice, who told me they don't really take them in, but it was still cool to have. I think I'd tack it on the wall next to my bunk bed.

"You know, you're not that bad,, as a super uber demigod person. Not at all like the girls from Aphrodite are saying-"

"They're saying stuff?" Great. More little stupid immature brats to deal with. Not _only _did I have to deal with killer monsters, but _teenage girls too? _Isn't just one enough?

"Yeah," She shrugged her tiny shoulders. Tiny shoulders like mine. I almost smiled. "But don't pay any mind to them- they're just jerks."

"I could think of a couple more names for them than jerks." I muttered, glancing around the camp. I could finally look around and say '_Hey! That's the horse stables! I can go there and feed horses or something!' _I don't know. It just really excited me that I actually knew where everything was now.

"So…" A puff of air blew out my cheeks. "is everybody here technically related? Because I'm just saying that would suck."

"That _would _suck. Some of these boys are _fiiiinnnee." _She gave me a soft smile. "Nope, just the ones in your cabin are related to you. Anyone else you are free to date, marry, do whatever you want with."

"Uh, okay then." We walked in silence the rest of the way to the cabins.

"I better get back to Cabin Fourteen before Lily pants the ceilings with rainbows and horses again. Sometimes that girl…" Alice trailed off, not really mad, but sort of…endeared.

"You guys can paint too?" I barely whispered, my artist senses tingling.

"Well, _duh. _All children of Iris are good with art supplies and have good color coordination. Even better than Aphrodite spawn in my opinion." She was grinning. "You _can _paint, right?"

"I sketch and color," I was grinning ear to ear now. _Maybe I have found my family. _"with colored pencils. Nothing fancy with, like, oil paints or anything, but colored pencils are good enough for me."

"I can edit sketches on the computer with color, and Butch wants to be a tattoo artist. We all have different skills that revolve around the same thing."

"That's awesome." But it was easy to tell why we weren't one of the 'cool' cabins. Because that's all we had- Paint and rainbows.

"Come on," She grabbed my hand. It was about the same size as mine. "it's almost time for curfew. There are harpies that-"

"Eat you if you're not in bed on time? Yeah, I got that. A bit extreme, though, right?"

"Try telling that to Mr. D." Alice sighed.

"The crazy leopard guy who cussed me out in another language?

Uh, no thank you."

Alice did this weird laugh- just like a short puff of air-but I could tell she understood. "He's like that to everyone. "

"Mmm…" I nodded as we passed into the Cabin area. My eyes found a cabin that stuck out- a black, dark cabin with skulls over the doors, torches crossed under it and burned green fire.

"Greek Fire." Alice interrupted my thoughts as she followed my gaze. "Creepy, isn't it? That's Hades' cabin, which makes sense since the whole cabin has an aurora of death surrounding it. Ours is much prettier, isn't it?"

I glanced across the Hades cabin and looked at ours. It was made with grey stones, all piled together, made to look sort of old, with moss growing in between the cracks. Old looking wooden windows lined the front, giving off light, and the oak door seemed to say _you're welcome here._Just looking at it made me feel a stirring of something in my chest, like something wasn't there, like it was missing.

I quickly gasped for air, but breathing wasn't my problem, not now. I dug the heel of my hand on my forehead. "We should go inside now. I'm getting tired."

Alice looked at me curiously. "Well…Okay." If she noticed a change, she didn't mention anything. "It's getting pretty dark anyways…"

Nodding quickly, I practically ripped open the door and flung myself on the bed- no, correction, _my _bed. Suddenly, things felt weird…Almost wrong. I felt like I was going to throw up, but my stomach didn't hurt. Squeezing my eyes shut, I had to focus on not bursting into tears, which was really strange for me. _What was wrong with me?!_

I fell asleep like that, curled up with an empty hole in my chest.

_You think you belong here, but you don't. _Flashes of black danced across my vision, and things didn't seem to feel real.

"Where are you?" I called out, my voice shaking slightly.

_You don't belong anywhere. _It continued. I couldn't tell if the voice was male or female, it was just…there._You are alone, you neither belong in the heavens or on the Earth. Do you think you can just easily ignore that wanting to be somewhere you can never be?_

"Who the hell are you?!" I screamed. What was he _talking about?_

_One day Earth might not just be enough, you know. Do you ever have flashes of anything? Wanting that cannot be satisfied? This is because you were never meant to exist. You are an abomination, and you're stronger than you think, since you haven't committed suicide yet._

My hands were in fists. And just _who _told this person information about me?

_Oh, don't fret, I'm not making this up, ask Chiron. You will never, ever, blend in with the rest of the demigods. No matter what. They will either be jealous of you or think of you as a freak._

I was going to throw up.

And I did.

"LENA!" I heard someone scream.

I blinked my blurry eyes. They were caked in that way after you've been crying in your sleep for a while. "Alice? Wass wrong?"

"You were crying in your sleep and talking and you started making these choking sounds…" Her eyes were tear filled. A couple other of my siblings stood by her, looking worried, Butch, a small girl with black curly hair named Lily, and a ten year old skinny boy named Eric.

"I'm sorry." I leaned back against my pillow, running my hands through my sweat coated hair. "I was having a nightmare…A nightmare about…" I thought for a second. _You don't belong. _"My dad," I lied. "He was dying in my arms, I couldn't help him. It's terrible to be so defenseless, you know?"

Alice seemed to relax. "Well, do you need anything?"

Clenching and unclenching my hands, I looked up at her again. "No thanks."

She nodded softly and turned around, shooing the other kids away.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

She squinted at a watch on her arm (who sleeps with a watch on their wrist?) "Around four a.m. Breakfast won't be up until five-thirty, though."

I glanced out one of our windows. Directly across was Hades' cabin- Nico's cabin. "I'm going out," I decided. "Meet you at breakfast?"

She smiled and turned away as I shamelessly changed into jeans with out going in the tiny bathroom that was already occupied. "Cool, but don't be late, the bacon is awesome."

I made my lips twitch up into a smile as I pulled a hoodie over my head and walked out into the chilly night. Nico didn't really pack me that many clothes- a couple of shirts, a hoodie, two pairs of jeans, a change of underwear (how embarrassing?) and some socks, but Alice said she could get me some stuff from the camp shop, including my own CHB tee.

_Everyone wears them, _She'd explained to me. _You just need one too, and you'll finally be one of us._

_You'll never be one of them._

The voice from my dream seemed to haunt me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and stifled a scream. There it was again, that deep, black void of absolute _nothingness. _As if I needed to remember something, or to have something, but I didn't know what it was.

_And what am I going to do now? Slip into a state of depression? As _if_. _

But the thought still got to me.

I rubbed my hands together and tried to think of somewhere to go. Right now, I was just kind of winging it, wondering around wherever ended up. _The beach seems like a nice place. _I shrugged and followed my inner navigation towards the sound of waves.

When I got there, no one else was there, which was absolutely fine with me. I slid down into a sitting position facing the ocean, watching the sky, waiting for the sun to come up. To be honest, being alone was never good for me, because with me being an artist and a thinker, I…thought too much. And to be honest, my dream was really getting on my nerves. I knew at the camp, I was suppose to feel calm, safe, and happy, but…I didn't. I felt like something was missing.

Sighing, I dug my nails into my palms. _Don't think like that. Don't, don't!_

But I'd always felt like I belonged somewhere different, somewhere where I wasn't, all my life. Wasn't this suppose to be that place that I didn't feel alone? Wasn't this what I was looking for? And for what price? My dad's _life?_

My breathing was getting shallower, I could tell, but I didn't care right now. You know what? If I was going to stop breathing, just let it happen.

"Lena? What are you doing out here? " I didn't turn around, I already knew whose voice that was.

I didn't get a chance to answer Nico before he was rushing by my side, horror painted on his face. "_What are you doing?!"  
_  
Glancing at him with a confused look, I directed my eyesight to where he was looking, my wrist, and my face filled with horror too. My knife was positioned over my vein, looking like it was ready to cut. I quickly threw the knife on the ground, where it skidded and stopped by Nico, who was still frozen.

"I-I didn't-" My eyes were probably as wide as saucers, but I couldn't help it. I'd never thought about actually _cutting _myself before…How could I have done this absentmindedly? Oh gods, I think I'm going to be sick or something. "Nico, what's wrong with me?" I ended up asking, close to tears, but I wouldn't cry. I just….couldn't handle it all by myself.

"I had a dream," My eyes were prickly and dry. "And someone spoke to me. He told me…things. Is this normal, or am I just more of a freak than everyone thought?"

Nico shook his head and sat down next to me, not looking me in the eyes. "Demigods have dreams that aren't…normal all the time. What did the man in the dream tell you?"

"He just…said stuff." I ran my hands up and down my arms, feeling like I was going to have a panic attack or something. _Just breathe, in and out._ "He told me that I was never meant to exists and crap like that, but does that mean everything he said is _true _though?"

"We should probably get you to Chiron." Nico quickly changed the subject, hopping off the ground. "He'd know what to do."

I nodded a bit and stumbled ungracefully off the ground after him. Why did he _always _have to take long strides when I was with him? I ground my teeth together and rushed after him.

"Hey, Nico?" A thought popped into my head.

He turned to look at me. "What?" _Ever the gentleman._

"Not to seem rude or anything, but… Were you looking for me?"

Nico stared at me for a second. "Just making sure you didn't decide to start practicing shooting again and kill yourself. That wouldn't be good."

I mentally face palmed. Way to ruin the moment. "I have an comeback to give you, but it's mean, and I decided to save you the embarrassment." I didn't have a comeback.

Snorting, he turned around and continued walking up the beach. "I'd love to hear it."

My eyes lowered. "Don't snort at me!"

"I snort at stupid remarks, can you really blame me?"

I didn't talk to him the rest of the way to the Big House.

~~~XooX~~~

"Miss Sol, Mr. di Angelo, what brings you here?" Chiron looked up from his seat on the front porch as soon as we had set foot on the first step. The short, chubby little guy looked over at me with a red face and _humphed, _taking a swig from a diet coke.

I opened my mouth but Nico beat me to it. "Lena's been having dreams. Someones been telling her things in her sleep, and this morning it looked like she tried to kill herself, _without her own_ _knowledge."_

Chiron looked at me. "'Stuff'? What kind of 'stuff'?"

"Like how I was never suppose to exist and how I _shouldn't _exist and all that. I don't know." I looked down at my hands.

"Oh dear." He sat back down in his wheelchair thing, leaving me to wonder how he fit in the small metal object. "I knew you would probably ask me something like this..."

"Like what?" I looked at Nico, but he looked as clueless as I was. Wait- _Why was he still even here?_

_"_Well...You do understand you're not a normal half-blood, right?"

"Yes..."

Mr.D sighed from his seat. "I see my game is no longer going to be played. I'll just go inside then. Fine."

Chiron ignored him. "And that you have more god blood in you than mortal blood, right?"

My breath left me in a puff of air. "Yes, and with all due respects sir, can we just get to the point?"

"Demigods belong at Camp Half-Blood, as you know, and the gods belong at Mount Olympus, and since you are neither...you belong at a place in between."

I perked up, and walked a little closer to him, my head feeling like it was full of cotton. "And where is that?"

"No where, I'm afraid. You see that's the problem,no one like you has ever existed before that we've known of, and we're not sure how things work for you exactly."

_Perfect. _I sighed, looking up towards the sky at the rising sun. The sky seemed like it was bleeding colors, dark indigo, green, red, dusty orange. I looked away. "What does that mean?" I didn't look him in the eyes.

_"_The gods aren't sure what to do with you," He dodged my question. "They were taking up a voting in Olympus the day Iris claimed you. You could have brought down order up there you know. Thankfully, they allowed you to live. If you had been a child of a more powerful god or goddess though, that would have been different, probably. You just can't go on any quests, because that would put you in danger-"

"Chiron," I faced him, my fists clenching on instinct. "_What does it mean?" _I could already feel my chest tightening with a need for more air. _Not now,_I pushed it sighed, a big deep heavy sigh that made me realize how old he was. Alice had said that he had trained heroes for hundreds of years, even though he didn't look older than forty. "Everyone needs somewhere they belong, Lena, to survive, it's just a part of us that we can't help. I don't know what you'll feel, but possibly a sense of loneliness, maybe emptiness."

I placed my palm on my forehead, closing my eyes. _At least it's not teenage depression._ I let out a shaky laugh. _Oh the other hand, it's some crazy mythological hoaky poky stuff that's making me feel like crap. Which do you prefer?_

"Evelina?" Chiron asked, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? You're looking quite pale."

"Fine," I gasped, opening my eyes. Black spots were dancing everywhere, making it hard to see. I blinked, trying to get them to clear but they didn't go away. "It's all good." I took a step, but swayed, knocking into Nico. I turned, expecting a glare, but he just gave me a worried- almost sad- glance. I shook my head and made my way down the steps.

And proceeded to pass out.

**Gahhh...I should proof read this... Anyways, review! ~IM**


	6. Chapter Six

**The next chapter, as promised, don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lena and OC Demigods.**

_**Nico:**_

As if my worry for Miss Perfect wasn't big enough to begin with when she tried to _cut her own wrist, _but she had do pass out on the stairs, trip, and hit her head on some stupid rock, didn't she? Of _course _she did.

"Nico," Chiron's voice cut through my mind like a knife. "Pick her up and carry her inside, will you?" His tone was urgent enough to snap me out of my shock.

I nodded, hating the fact that I was taking orders from him, but I knew if _I _didn't do it, he would go get _Milo _or someone else to do it, and Lena didn't look too good.

"Nico! What's happened to Lena?!" Speak of the devil.

"Nothing, Milo. Go away." I picked her up and trudged up the stairs with an annoying ass kid from the Hecate cabin trailing me.

"Put her on the couch,'' Chiron ordered me, and I had to resist the urge to tell him to go do it himself. I _hated _authority.

"Great, did Death Kid Micky kill another camper? Do we have to call Hades again?" Mr. D waddled in. Well, why not just make it a party of all the people that I currently hate?

"It's _Nico, sir, _and I didn't kill her." I turned to Chiron, and behind my back gave Mr. D the middle finger. "She has breathing problems I think. She said that they pass over, but … "

Chiron nodded. "That makes sense, since the gods don't use their lungs to breathe air, her's might be tinier than average because her mother and grandfather didn't need to use them."

Milo just stood there, his green eyes switching from me to Chiron to the now enraged Mr. D. "What's going on?"

I glared at him. "What are you still doing here, Magic Boy? This has nothing to do with you."

"Uh, actually," He stepped up to me, an arrogant look on his face. "I'm her friend. What are _you _exactly? Obviously not her friend- you don't have friends."

" I'm her personal guide." I made up, my lips set in a grim line. "Friends are not permitted here, and I suggest you leave _now."_I could tolerate small amounts of Milo, but it was getting harder and harder by the day.

Chiron stomped his hoof down on the ground. "Boys, stop. Milo, if you want to be helpful, go get a healer from the Apollo cabin, it appears as if Lena has bashed her head a bit."

Milo looked disappointed. "Yes sir." He nodded and exited the house, leaving the three of us.

Turning to me with a pained look, Chiron spoke. "You need to learn how to control your outbursts."

"I'll learn how to control myself when I want to!" Great. Now I sounded like a toddler.

He sighed and took a damp cloth and cleaned the small amount of blood that had started to dry on her face. Thank the gods she didn't bang her head too hard.

I paced the room multiple times, throwing around what I had learned earlier on this morning. Yes, I knew that Lena was powerful, but the gods help up a vote to see if they should _kill_ her? Wasn't that a bit too…extreme? There must really be some serious crap going on in Olympus right now. Something was going on that we don't know yet-

"I found someone!" Milo rushed in, a grin plastered on his stupid face. I considered telling him he had a stupid face.

A tan blonde girl followed him silently, but when she saw Lena laying on the couch, she quickly took control and rushed over to her, grabbing a couple of things out of her purple bag.

"She fell didn't she?" The girl looked up at Chiron. He nodded and she went to work.

"Blood isn't a good sign…" She murmured, then began fiddling with a couple of medical objects. Her brow creased.

"What?" Milo took a step forward and I eyed him.

"She…isn't breathing normal. Her pulse is…weird." She shook her head and took out a pen looking object, then pressed a button. It flashed and she put it back in her bag, then pulled out a laptop. "No signs of brain swelling or bleeding… It seems that she just banged her head a bit and knocked herself out cold." She stood up and brushed the back of her jeans, then sat a pill bottle on the table. "Give these to her when she wakes up for the dizziness…" The girl trailed off, then packed up her bag and hurried out of the room, glancing over her shoulder at me.

Chiron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suppose you boys could leave now."

I nodded and stiffly turned my back, practically sprinting out the door. I don't know why, but I couldn't wait to get out of the room- it seemed like the walls would collapse on me or something.

No sooner had I walked past the volleyball courts was I attacked with a bear hug.

"Nico!" I heard a laugh.

I looked down at the skinny brown arms wrapped around my waist and followed them to a pair of happy gold eyes. "Hey, Hazel. Miss me much?" I didn't mind the physical contact, she was my little sister after all.

"You wish." She stuck her tongue out at me and swatted my hand away as I tried to mess up her frizzy brown hair. "I actually came because Percy Iris messaged me that something was up at Camp Half-Blood. You got some weird new camper or something..?"

"Yeah, Lena. Get this, she's three-fourths god, and some crazy person wants to sacrifice her or something." _Or something._ I guess I didn't want to freak Hazel out much- She didn't come to camp often, and when she did, she didn't stay for long…Sort of like me.

"You've met her? Where is she, can I see her?"

"Sorry, she's sort of…busy at the moment."

"Is she pretty?" Hazel studied me with her golden eyes.

I think my eyes almost popped out of my head. "Uh, I don't know. Why don't you go ask a guy with an actual sex drive? Like…Travis or Connor?"

She rolled her eyes. "No thanks, I prefer _not _to be emotional scarred for the rest of my life."

Then, of course, Lena had to show up herself.

"Well that didn't take that long." I muttered. I expected at least _some _alone time.

"Yeah," Lena scratched the back of her neck. "Chiron gave me some type of…Demigod drug, and my god it was amazing. It tasted like freshly baked doughnuts…" She blinked. "Anyways, now all I got is this huge knot in the back of my head and a killer headache."

"Are you Lena?" Hazel was smiling already.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." She squinted her eyes. "Evelina Dai Sol." Lena turned to me. "Chiron told me to say random facts about myself, just in case I _do_have a concussion."

"You're middle name is Dai?" I asked, the same time Hazel asked "So what can you do?"

"Draw, have freaky dreams, explode into sudden outbursts of light, and use a bow and arrow…that's about it." She nodded with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Hazel," Lena stiffened. "I'm Nico's half sister."

Lena grinned a bit. "Cool, I imagine your family reunions aren't so happy though, are they? With death running in the family and all…"

I looked at her. "You really shouldn't try making jokes."

"And you should really just shut up and go away. If you're offended, just tell me and I'll knock it off, and if you're just saying that to be an asshole, well, mission accomplished."

Did she _understand _how annoying she was? Almost as bad as Milo, I _swear._I lowered my eyelids and crossed my arms, not pouting, but acting bored.

"Welp, I better get going I guess." Hazel grabbed her backpack that I guess she sat on the ground before coming over to see me. "People to see and stuff. Have fun you two, and try not to kill each other, okay?"

"No promises." I muttered, and Lena elbowed me in the side, glaring. It didn't hurt.

I turned toward her. "Don't you have something better to than to hang out with me?"

She glared at me. "And I thought it was a mystery why you don't have any friends. Oh look, there goes Milo, I guess I'll hang out with him instead." Lena smirked at me and then walked off to join the green eyed bastard.

_You're not going to go after them, _I thought, staring at her pale face as she laughed at something he said. _That would just defeat the whole purpose of getting on her nerves to stay away from her, you know._

Sighing, I rushed after her, feeling my pride die a bit on the inside. _Damn you, Lena._

"I thought you weren't coming and that I shouldn't spend time with you." Lena raised an eyebrow, her eyes full of silent laughter.

"Yeah, well whatever." I muttered.

Milo edged a little closer to her and I gave him that _Do you really think that's a good idea? _look. He looked uncomfortable and backed off. I smirked a bit on the inside. _Pride restored._

Lena gagged a bit. "I think I'm choking on all the testosterone in the air!"

**This chapter's a little short, and I think it has to do with the fact that I drank some coffee and I knew I needed to burn it off really soon or else I would have some sort of seizure. I'm not sure I'm liking how Nico's POV is going...It's either he's a hard ass or he's like "What am I feeling I don't like girls but I'm jealous". I don't know :( Review what you think would help improve it? (PS I haven't read all of The Mark of Athena yet, but I don't think Nico gets a girlfriend in it because when I asked my friend if Nico got a girlfriend he replied: "Nico will never get a girlfriend because he's a weirdo jerk who talks to dead people and doesn't brush his hair!" Soo...I think we're good...) ~IM**

**PPS:: Things will pick up after a while. These last few chapter are sort of a getting settled, this is whats going on now at CHB, and this is what you are sort of chapters. Later on there will be a quest, there will be battles, new locations, monsters, some romance (Nico needs to work on his sex appeal) and some other stuff, so please don't stop reading if you think that there won't be any of that stuff! There will be! Thanks :)**


End file.
